


[PODFIC] Fowl Balls

by b_9



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Humor, Metamorphosis, Podfic & Podficced Works, chickenification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9
Summary: The worst thing about being a rooster…





	[PODFIC] Fowl Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fowl Balls (The Ain't Nobody Here But Us Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331242) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



Length 00:01:48

Stream or download Fowl Balls [from DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7pa44vk121brepb/FowlBalls_byIsis_%5BPODFIC%5D.mp3?dl=0)

Stream or download Fowl Balls [from GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LtLxach-S7J5GhyDXWuOMwgbN_mVcLcr)

Stream Fowl Balls [from Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-914152052/fowl-balls-the-aint-nobody-here-but-us-remix/s-GRsoM)

**Author's Note:**

> Abject apologies for the utterly mangled Mandarin. I researched, I listened, I practiced, and I _still_ bungled it every time.


End file.
